Paz
by traduzindo
Summary: Angst.


- Logo teremos ajuda, você vai ver! Teremos.. cinqüenta bruxos do nosso lado e depois enfrentaremos Voldemort frente-a-frente.

- Não seja ingênuo, Sirius. Cinqüenta homens? Sério? E depois?

Sirius encarou Remus um tanto surpreso. O outro continuou:

- Você o mata, logo vem outro igual a ele, e outro e mais outro. Vocês estão... Nós estamos perdidos.

Remus deixou de encarar o moreno a sua frente e continuou andando, e falando.

- Voldemort tem apoio e planos. Vocês precisam de comida e remédios. Você deveria-

- Cuidar de você?

Sirius já estava sem paciência. Gritou enquanto observava o castanho parar de andar e voltando até sua frente.

- Nunca pedi nada para você. Você não me deve nada, ok, Black?

- Então, por que todo esse drama? Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Estou todo sujo, suado, não tomo banho há dias me escondendo dos comensais.

Seu pé direito tremia graças ao seu nervosismo.

- Eu... Se você me amasse, Sirius.- deu mais uns passos se aproximando do outro rapaz. - Se me amasse não teria me metido nessa merda toda, não estaria se arriscando.

Lágrimas.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça.

- Mas eu te amo e estamos em guerra, Remus... Isso aqui é o resultado de nossas vidas. Ninguém meteu ninguém aqui. Isso aqui é o resultado de uma história longa. Ninguém está a salvo...

Remus encarou a neve começando a cair a sua volta.

- Esta é uma causa perdida.

- Vou ficar e pronto. Isso aqui é por tudo que idealizamos.

- Não; eu.. Eu não vou deixar. - o encarou com os olhos fundos. - Não vou deixá-lo, não posso te ver se destruindo.. por favor.

O homem de cabelos castanhos abraçou o indomável, na verdade o agarrou. Os braços apertando os de Sirius contra seu próprio corpo.

- Desculpe. - choramingou. Choramingou até perder forças e cair de joelhos no chão, ainda envolvido pelo outro.

- Tudo bem, Padfoot.. tudo bem. - suspirou forte fechando os olhos e acolhendo mais o moreno.

Remus já calara então. Sabia que Sirius realmente acreditava na Ordem.

Se levantaram e foram até a casa secreta onde ficava a Sede. Agora vazia. Não demorou muito para eles fazerem amor ali mesmo.

Ele acompanharia Sirius, o apoiaria. Ele era seu apoio.

Dois dias depois, ao sair sozinho até o centro de Londres apareceram comensais. O pressionaram contra a parede de um beco. Ofegava. As varinhas estavam pressionadas contra seus punhos, coxas e rosto. Imóvel e ameaçado. Sem poder pensar, tremendo até o último fio de cabelo, prometeu trabalhar para eles.

A voz sussurrada com raiva em seu ouvido não saia de sua cabeça.

"Nós o mataremos. O mataremos se você voltar a ajudar os traidores. Essa é tua última chance. Nós o mataremos sob tortura na sua frente, Lupin. E será sua culpa."

Não respondia mais os chamados de qualquer pessoa, incluindo Sirius. Sumira do mapa. Morava entre comensais da morte em uma casa imensa no meio do nada em lugar nenhum. Ele não sabia de nada e não se atrevia a perguntar onde estavam. Não se atrevia a perguntar nada. Seu trabalho era apenas o de chantagem, o de permanecer como um serviçal mudo. Era um excelente medi-bruxo e curava todos da trupe. Admitia, ele entendia do assunto. E se odiava por isso também.

- Os pegaram, Mi Lord.

Lupin levantou a cabeça imediatamente.

- Ah, que ótima notícia! Quantos? - a voz sádica ecoava.

- Dois, apenas. A maioria desaparatou ou morreu. - estremeceu.

- Lupin, pare com minha ferida, eu espero mais um pouco... - Remus obedeceu; suava nervoso. Seu novo senhor se levantou indo em direção a porta de entrada. A abriu.

A chuva caía forte lá fora, sem nem um raio-de-sol. Começou a se odiar mais ainda.

- Venha junto, Remus!

- Senhor, eles estão realmente muito feridos.. - o comensal repetia. Remus levantou-se num baque de sua cadeira e seguiu-os rua afora até entrarem em uma pequena casa de madeira. Um celeiro de portas escancaradas. Adentraram encharcados. Tudo o que queria era ver quem eram os dois prisioneiros.

Os dois estavam de joelhos no chão e suas cabeças baixas. As mãos juntas para trás.

- Então.. já se apresentaram, garotos?

Voldemort parou na frente dos pobres homens sangrentos no chão. Acariciou o rosto de um deles, que indignado, puxou seu rosto para o lado oposto.

Era Sirius Black. A barba tomava conta do seu rosto, os cabelos estavam desgrenhados, sujos, as roupas rasgadas e visivelmente encardidas.

Remus apertou suas mãos com força para não abraçá-lo choroso, lhe fazendo carinho e lhe pedindo perdão. Abaixou o rosto para parar de chorar. Sentiu ânsia de vômito.

Ouviu um estrondo e observou Sirius estendido no chão. Voldemort com seu próprio pé sobre ele.

- Hum, Siri..us Bl-Black.

- Ótimo! - empurrou o outro ajoelhado. - E você?

- E-ele é mudo. Não tem quase nada a ver com meu grupo, na verdade, eu-

- Avada kedavra!

Um flash de luz iluminou seus olhos que observaram Sirius se imobilizar. E o velho Rick, mensageiro da Ordem, havia morrido.

- Então, Sirius... Você vem de uma família digna... Por que essa rebeldia?

- Apenas não gosto de ignorância.

- Veja bem como fala comigo. - pressionou sua varinha no pescoço do moreno. - Estou cansado de usar varinha, sabe? Quero ver sangue vindo das minhas próprias mãos, o cortando.

Ele entregou sua varinha ao comensal ao seu lado. Encarava Sirius com desdém. Remus assistia cada mínimo detalhe.

- Aprendi a torturar pessoas segundo os trouxas. - apontou seu dedo magro para uma bandeja segurada por outro comensal. Havia um martelo, pregos, álcool, sal...

- O que desejas?

- Eu quero te matar.

Rapidamente Voldemort pegou o martelo sem desviar os olhos de Sirius, o encarando baixo. Acertou o objeto na maçã do rosto do moreno com uma força surpreendente.

Remus sentiu seu coração ser atravessado por uma agulha fina e longa. Tortura. Seus olhos ardiam, ele sabia que era o fim. Sirius sempre fora desbocado e não iria se entregar.

- Não me desafie, Sirius. Sou muito melhor que você e seu orgulho! Agora diga, o que você aprendeu com sua maldita família?

Voldemort usou sua mão livre para apertar o rosto sangrando entre seus dedos.

- Eu não aprendi nada, sinceramente. E você, o que aprendeu com os Black?

- Não lhe interessa, imagino.

Não parava de sair sangue da boca - agora desdentada - de Sirius. A mão que a pressionava tremia pela força exercida por Voldemort.

- Sempre quis saber como traidores são.

O martelo encontrou seu nariz com raiva. Remus fechou os olhos.

_Pára, por favor._

- Me dêem o álcool.

Remus mordeu seu lábio inferior e abriu os olhos lentamente.

Sentaram seu moreno, irreconhecível agora. Moreno esse que o encarou tristemente.

Lágrimas tímidas nas duas faces. Sirius ia sorrir, por meio segundo Remus teve essa certeza. Abriram a boca do outro. Voldemort colocou um pouco de álcool ali. Ardia. Cuspiu.

- Então o que vocês tramavam contra mim?

A partir daí Sirius ficou mudo. Toda e qualquer pergunta feita era ignorada.

- Me dê nomes, seu imprestável! Nomes!

Chutou várias vezes o sexo entre suas pernas, pisoteou ali.

Remus fechou os olhos novamente. Era muita dor para ele assistir. Por que simplesmente não desmaiava? Por que simplesmente não matavam Sirius?

Gemidos. Só se ouviam gemidos de dor vindo do homem jogado no chão. Remus havia se acostumado a só ouvir gemidos de prazer vindo dele, agora era apenas dor.

Abriu os olhos o mais lentamente possível. Queria que fosse mais um pesadelo. Sirius o encarava.

- Olhe para mim. Não há ninguém aqui superior a mim. É para mim que deves olhar, seu imbecil! - chutou o rosto de Sirius já quase-sem-vida. Pegou sua varinha de volta, estava perdendo a paciência. - Você tem que me dizer o que eu quiser!

A varinha foi apontada para Remus, que observou os olhos acinzentados aos seus pés revirarem, e o viu desabar desacordado. A boca aberta.

- Merda.

Jogaram água sobre o corpo que fedia a gordura, mas ele não acordava nem se movia.

- O acorde, Remus. Não me importa como. O acorde.

Voldemort e seus comensais deixaram a casa.

Remus chorava feito uma criança ao se perder dos pais. Automaticamente caiu de joelhos no chão diante de Sirius. Delicadamentre segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos trêmulas. O observava detalhadamente. Não havia mais vida ali. Seus olhos estavam inquietos, continuavam procurando um movimento.

- Siri. - apoiou sua testa na do outro. Seus lábios estavam completamente babados e se sujavam ao se encontrarem com os do outro. Remus beijava o corpo nojento do rapaz em seus braços. Beijava como se nada mais fosse importante. E não era. O acariciava.

- Rem-

- Shhhh. Por favor, não fale. - seu dedo indicador sob os lábios do moreno. - Eu te amo. - sussurrou. - Demais. Me desculpe.

- A-ao meno- p-osso vê-l-o.. antes d-morrer.

- Cale a boca! Irei cuidar de você, Sirius. Eu sou um bom médico, irei cuidar de você, você vai ver.

- C-como, Rem? E-ele irá me matar. - se esforçava para falar, estava ofegante. Precisava respirar.

- Não... Você conta toda a verdade e estarás livre.

- Não é assim, Remus. Ele não vai mais me deixar escapar nesse estado. E lá fora já estava mesmo um saco sem você... Ele já sabe que fui uma das principais peças para ele ter sido derrotado antes.

O castanho suspirou choroso. Apenas pedia perdão, era tudo o que ele falava.

- Shhh, Rem. Remus... Me mata...

- Não, Sirius.. não.

- Tá doendo demais, Remus. Está insuportável. Eu não quero mais essa dor.

- Siri-

- Por favor. Quero ser morto por você, de forma mais sutil. Não por um feitiço.

- Sirius, eu... Oh, Merlin, eu te amo Tanto.. saber que você vive no mesmo mundo que eu me dá forças pra continuar. Não pos-

- Não diga isso. Você pode, sim.

- F-farei sua dor passar, Sirius.

O moreno ofegou e sorriu - I-isso.

Lupin pegou a maleta branca que estava num canto da casa, a abriu.

- Eu- eu quase consegui, viu, Rem?

Remus apenas chorava. Estava orgulhoso por tudo aquilo. Estava orgulhoso pelo seu soldado, orgulhoso por poder ajudá-lo. Sorriu tristemente enquanto colocava um soro letal na seringa.

Sirius o encarava o encorajando e sorrindo sem alguns dentes.

Remus agora segurava a injeção em sua mão direita trêmula. A agulha apontava a veia central do braço ensagüentado. Sentiu a mão máscula do moreno sobre a sua. A mão o forçou a injetar a agulha ali e o veneno em seguida. Sirius soltou a mão lupina ainda mais trêmula após tirar a agulha do braço amado.

Abraçou o homem carinhosamente, deitando-se em cima dele. Continuou chorando desconsolado enquanto ouvia o coração do outro desacelerando lentamente. Decidiu limpar os cortes do moreno. Passava um pano úmido delicadamente em seu rosto, seu peito...

- O-obrigado, meu anjo. Estou sentindo meu corpo formigar.

Remus soluçou debilmente alto e forte.

- É.. Está quase acabando. Você conseguiu. Não sentirás mais dor.

A mão de Sirius pendeu para o lado. Estava feito. Remus afagou a cabeça do outro em seu peito. Chorou baixinho nos cabelos longos de Sirius Black.

Os comensais voltaram com Voldemort. O observaram se afastar do corpo de Sirius.

- O que você fez? - Voldemort estava furioso.

- Está morto. - conferia um comensal.

- Por que fez isso?

- Era a única coisa que eu podia fazer.

- Não.. poderias ter me obedecido.

- Eu poderia, mas não o fiz.

- Teria sido melhor para você... Não entendo. Por que você não me obedeceu?

- Porque.. obedecer por obedecer, assim, sem pensar.. só pessoas como você podem fazê-lo, _Lord_.

Remus parou de encará-lo, pegou sua maleta de medi-bruxo e se retirou do recinto. A chuva ainda não parava. Ele viu que Voldemort o seguia. Fechou os olhos enquanto caminhava vagarosamente para longe.

[flashback]

As mãos calorosas e macias de Sirius cobriram seu rosto.

- Eu prefiro você com suas cicatrizes. Não gosto de quando você as esconde com feitiços.

- Mas é preciso cobrir minhas cicatrizes. Ninguém deve saber que sou um lobisomem e por isso me machuco.

- Não gosto, você parece normal.

Remus sorriu maroto para os olhos acinzentados próximos dos seus. Seu menino o beijou.

[/flashback]

Desfez o feitiço para cobrir suas cicatrizes. Sorriu.

- Avada kedavra! - ouviu de longe.

Caiu mole no chão. Ficariam juntos, afinal. Estava tudo em paz.


End file.
